


Distance Does Not Lessen the Desires of The Heart

by 353_Promises



Category: Anne of Green Gables - L. M. Montgomery, Anne with an E (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, F/M, Fluff, Love Letters, Marilla is wise, Oneshot, Promise Strings, Season 3 Finale, Shirbert, So much cuteness you'll get cavities, Spoilers, The Victorian version of a promise ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21587464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/353_Promises/pseuds/353_Promises
Summary: "What I am trying to tell you is that love truly does conquer all. But you must work for it, both of you. Because it will put you through obstacles and it is not always going to be easy. I want you to have the ribbon now, Anne. Keep it as a symbol of hope. Do with it as you may, but I know that you cherish the lessons that life brings you. This is something that school cannot teach you, but something that life will always offer."During their first Christmas home from college, Anne confesses her fears of a long-distance relationship to Gilbert.In response, Anne and Gilbert tie a knot with a promise... ribbon?
Relationships: Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley
Comments: 7
Kudos: 320





	Distance Does Not Lessen the Desires of The Heart

_Now that the time has come_  
Soon gone is the day  
There upon some distant shore  
You'll hear me say

_Long as the day in the summertime_  
Deep as the wine dark sea  
I'll keep your heart with mine.  
Till you come to me.

* * *

Soon after Gilbert’s departure, Anne’s mind was spinning with questions. The day felt like an imaginative fantasy, all too rushed to be real. However, her knees were still weak with shock, her stomach quivering with butterflies, and her lips still tingling with the warmth of his, at least for the short time they were placed on hers. That night, after getting answers about some of her more personal desires, she wrote to him. Wishing to start a chain of constant communication, so that they would not be misled or lose each other again. She longed to know what had gone so wrong, and what was running through his mind? What had transpired that had caused this spiral of pandemonium?

_Dear Gilbert,_ she began writing. Then, for once, she wasn’t sure how to begin. She decided to let her passions take hold. After all, the status of their relationship didn’t change the banters that they still had. It was not like he was officially courting her. She decided to make it a conversational letter. She squeezed her fountain pen and continued to write as fluently as her thoughts would let her.

_I look like my mother. Shortly after you left, Matthew and Marilla came all the way to Charlottetown, grasping a parcel and looking filled with joy. It was my father’s journal, dedicated to my mother and her love of horticulture. My real father. I read all the words without hesitation. It seemed very romantical indeed. Inside was a sketch of my mother that my father had drawn himself. I will have to show you when you return. She seems almost ethereal. Hair of the same shade as my own, flowers donning the surroundings, and even freckles. I had never been fond of my freckles. Most girls have clear, flawless skin whereas mine has always been marked, tainted. But perhaps, knowing I have gotten them from my mother, maybe they aren’t so terrible after all. She was a teacher too. I feel that she would be proud that I am continuing her legacy._

_I hope you have settled in at Toronto. I am ever most filled with excitement and joy on your behalf, although I will miss you. I already miss you very much._

_I hope this letter finds you well._

She hesitated once more, taking a deep breath as she decided to take initiative. He was the one who kissed her. He must have felt the same way.

_I love you._

_Yours, Anne_

* * *

It only took a week before Gilbert received her letter. As soon as he was informed, he rushed up to his dormitory and closed the door, feeling as giddy and anxious as he had the afternoon that he last saw her. She had been on his mind through every moment, and he saw her in every dream. Not being able to wait any longer, he opened the letter, taking time to read and comprehend every word, and smiling as he did so. After he finished, he immediately took out a clean sheet of paper and a pen, wishing that the smooth ink and random correspondence of letters could convey all the love and passion he was feeling, and project it back to her.

_My dearest Anne,_

_I miss you as well. I would go as far as saying that my thoughts are plagued with your presence, but it is more a blessing than a burden. Toronto is beautiful. It is much larger than Avonlea and it will take some time to accommodate, but I do feel as though I am making the right decision. This is the path that I want to lead. Helping people is what I am meant to do, similar to how you wish to teach. I hope everything is going well with you at Queens. I know that you will thrive, because you have an unlimited amount of passion that touches everything and everyone around you._

_I will be returning to Avonlea for a short time around Christmas, as I will be on Holiday Break. I will see you then and I look forward to being in your company._

_All my love,_

_Gilbert_

_P.S. If your mother even looked the slightest like you, I know she must have been a beautiful woman. You, my darling Anne, are the most beautiful girl I have ever and will ever lay eyes on._

The letters continued. Every week the two were awaiting each other’s fond words. It truly felt like nothing had changed. They continued to banter and share witty remarks, but there was a sense of intimacy in their conversations that was not there before. As Anne once heard, distance makes the heart grow fonder, but she did admit that she wished that Gilbert wasn’t swept away so suddenly after they had both just confessed. They did answer each other’s questions, but they wanted to save some for a face to face response. Now, it was that time.

* * *

December in Avonlea was only one step down to the beauty and grace of October. December had a sharper chill, but as the snow fell softly, as it had overnight, the fields and landscape was blanketed with soft glittering magic. That’s how Anne woke up at Green Gables that morning, having arrived home from Queens the night before.

The younger her may have seen the snow and immediately squealed, coming up with elaborate stories and wonders about its origins. But she was growing up. And as she awoke and looked out her curtains, she was greeted with a spritely red bird, chirping on the branch of the maple. A few leaves stayed on the tree, but the majority littered the ground, which was hidden underneath the vast amounts of snow that blizzarded in the evening prior. The sun was just beginning to rise, the golden rays glimmered over the pure ivory of the snow, creating a magical scene. She could already see Jerry, all bundled up in the new scarf and gloves Marilla had knitted for him, unsaddling the horses and bringing them out from the barn. The next sense that invaded her was the smell of crispy bacon and eggs cooking in the kitchen. She knew that Marilla would need help preparing their feast tonight, and that remembrance made her feel warm inside, because she knew that tonight was finally the night that she would see Gilbert again.

As soon as she finished up breakfast and began rolling dough for pies, she came to an epiphany.

“Marilla…” She started hesitantly. “I’m sure you are aware that Gilbert will be joining us for supper tonight...”

Marilla chuckled as she was chopping vegetables. “Yes Anne, I’m quite aware, considering that’s all you’ve talked about since you arrived last night.”

Anne smiled softly. “Well I just can’t help it. I’m so filled with exuberance at the mere thought of seeing him again, and I haven’t even seen him face to face since the short time that we confessed our feelings to one another and… I guess I am just concerned that… that things will change. That if we are separated for too long… perhaps he will change his mind.”

“Nonsense Anne.” Marilla responded shortly. “From what you’ve told me, it seems as though Gilbert is quite taken with you. You both already went through so much trouble to figure out your feelings. He wouldn’t change his mind.”

“But what if he starts to forget? Many couples are not apart for such a long while, and if they are, it seems to turn into a tragical romance. I may have been enamored with the idea at first but… I do not want something tragical with Gilbert… I want something... magical. I want him to have something to remember me by, so he should know that I am devoted to him and he shall be to me…”

She half expected Marilla to scold her about her ideas being silly and frivolous. But what she was not expecting was Marilla to go to her room and return with a wooden box. She set it on the table in front of Anne. “Marilla?”

Marilla sat down next to it. “Open it.” She urged.

Anne did. Inside there was a beautiful green ribbon. It was silky and looked untouched. Anne wondered why an ordinary green ribbon would be hidden in a box.

Marilla answered before Anne had a chance to ask questions. “This ribbon was given to me by someone I was enamored with quite long ago. It was given to me as a gift, as a promise of a future together. It did not happen. Not on part of our affection but because of my parents being unaccepting.”

“Unaccepting?” Anne was curious. “Why would they be unaccepting of such a beautiful romance?”

“He was not… of the social upstanding that my parents wished for. They wanted to choose a suitor for me. Someone who could provide a steady future. Of course, that never happened. Other unexpected events occurred, but what I am trying to tell you is that love truly does conquer all. But you must work for it, both of you. Because it will put you through obstacles and it is not always going to be easy. I want you to have the ribbon now, Anne. Keep it as a symbol of hope. Do with it as you may, but I know that you cherish the lessons that life brings you. This is something that school cannot teach you, but something that life will always offer.” Marilla smiled at Anne with tears in her eyes.

Anne, astounded by Marilla’s wisdom and honesty, took the ribbon and grasped it tightly, then bounded over to Marilla and hugged her tightly.

“Thank you, Marilla… that means more than you can ever know…”

* * *

It was nearly six o’clock by the time that Gilbert arrived at Green Gables, with Bash and Delphine as well. They started riding up to the fence, and Gilbert was tempted to jump off the wagon and run towards the door, but he was the one holding the reigns. As soon as the got the horses parked and settled, they started walking up towards the door, but the door opened, and Anne bounded out before anyone could move farther. Her boots slid against the icy walkway and she quite literally fell into Gilbert, who caught her and held her in his embrace for a while. Bash smiled at the encounter as they continued to hug each other.

“Anne…” Gilbert breathed softly into her hair, which flowed down in soft curls. She wore a beautiful green gown very similar to the one she had worn the day they last saw each other. Although he seemed to notice, that is was all she was wearing. “You’re freezing.” He said. “Let’s get inside before you catch a cold.”

She giggled as they made their way to the door, Bash and Delphine already inside and entertained by Matthew. “A cold? Well then Mister doctor, maybe that will provide the opportunity for us to see each other again?”

“Hmm, not under those circumstances, no.” He turned toward her before they made their way inside. “Because if you were ill, then I wouldn’t be able to do this.” He leaned in and kissed her gently before Anne could register his words, then she started to eagerly kiss back, parting her lips just slightly as they moved together.

Marilla coughed slightly at the other side of the door, not wanting to interrupt the moment but also not wanting either of them to catch a cold.

Gilbert and Anne immediately separated at the sound, cheeks flushed and walked inside. “Ms. Cuthbert! It’s a pleasure to see you again.” He held out his hand and Marilla shook it with a knowing smile on her lips.

“It is nice to see you too, Gilbert. I trust that things are going well in school?”

“It is absolutely wonderful.” Gilbert responded eagerly as his hand found Anne’s. “I’m learning so much, and I truly feel as though I am finding out new things every day.”

Marilla smiled warmly and gestured them towards the dining room. “That is wonderful to hear. Now come sit down! Supper will be ready in just a moment.”

They sat down to the sight of a delicious turkey, fresh picked green beans, mashed potatoes, cranberries, gravy, and rolls. As frost lined the windows and everyone gathered around the table, they engaged in conversation and laughs. Anne felt whole, like this is all she would ever need.

Shortly after dinner but before dessert, Anne took Gilbert up to her room, much to both Marilla and Matthew’s dismay. They sat on the bed and Anne lit her candles.

“So, what is it that you wanted to talk about?” Gilbert asked, a little confused.

She sat down next to him and sighed. “I just wanted to have a little privacy. We have only been together a couple of months and letters can only answer so much. I want the detail. I want to know how this…” She gestured between the two. “Happened… Why didn’t you propose to Winifred? She could’ve given you all you’ve ever wanted.”

Gilbert shook his head. “No. She couldn’t.” He took Anne’s hands in his. “Money, school, a career… those are all important things to the future… but those are all things I can attain through hard work and dedication, not for marriage. As I have been told, marriage should be for love… and I did not love Winifred. I care about her. But I don’t love her. Not like I…” He looked into Anne’s ocean blue eyes with so much vulnerability and adoration. “Not like I love you.”

Anne is speechless. She looks at Gilbert like he placed all the stars in the sky, and he returns that gaze. She leans in, unable to help herself, and captures his lips with hers in a soft caress. She pulls back less than a minute later. “I must admit, I never did read your letter… I was dealing with a range of emotions and I… may have torn it up…”

She half expects Gilbert to be offended but is pleasantly surprised when he snorts with laughter. “Couldn’t help yourself, could you? I must admit, you are quite impulsive.”

She shrugs. “That I am. I’m not like other girls. I was quite taken aback when I found out that you hadn’t proposed.”

Gilbert’s eyebrows furrowed in a typical “Gilbert” fashion. “How did you find out anyway?”

“I ran into her, in Charlottetown. She seemed… somewhat cold towards me and I resigned myself to the fact that you and she would… and I gave her my best wishes and she realized that I didn’t know. She proceeded to tell me everything… and how… how did you?”

Gilbert sighed and ran hand through his unkempt dark hair. “I had also resigned myself to the knowledge that you did not have feelings for me. That was the impression that I got, and it was wrong of me to not discuss it with you in a more appropriate manner. I went to Charlottetown and told Winifred that I could not marry her. It is just not fair to her when I hold such feelings for someone else… I decided to take the offer to go to Toronto. So, thinking that I would leave and not see you, I wrote you the letter. The letter was a confession of my feelings toward you. I was on the train getting ready to leave when I ran into Diana. She found out and accused me of ignoring your letter, although I did not get any letter.”

“The letter…” Anne began. “Was the response to the misimpression I gave you at the bonfire. I was caught off guard, but I came to the realization that I do love you.” She squeezed his hands. “I love you Gilbert Blythe, and I am glad that things turned out the way they did. Although, I must admit that pursuing a courtship over such a long distance scares me.”

“Scares you?” Gilbert asked in a concerned tone. “Why?”

“I just… I-I feel as though we might forget about each other. Only letters. No physical contact or way to hear your voice for months. How can we ensure commitment and loyalty to each other? Unless…” Anne got up and pulled the ribbon from the wooden box and then took her scissors from her drawer and cut it in half without a second thought.

“Anne? What are-,”

She takes his wrist and ties half of the ribbon around it in a loose knot. . “This is a symbol of my commitment and devotion to you, Gilbert Blythe. Something to keep with you always to remind you of me. I am not ready for marriage yet. I’m still too young to commit to that level, but one day, I will be ready to make another promise to you then. Even though the distance between us may grow, our love will not waver. I promise you.”

Gilbert smiles so sweetly and his eyes are filled with so much love she thinks her heart might burst. He takes her half and ties it around her wrist. He brings it up to his mouth and kisses it. “This is a symbol of my commitment and devotion to you, Anne Shirley Cuthbert.” He decides to repeat the words that she never got to hear. He says it in a voice barely above a whisper and she is captivated by him. “You are the fond object of my affection and desire. You and you alone are the keeper of the key to my heart. I’m not engaged. Nor will I be, unless, it’s to you Anne. My Anne with an E. It always has been and always will be… you.”

Anne looks as though she might cry as she places a hand on his jaw and closes her eyes, kissing him repeatedly softly in the dim candlelight.

This is how it was meant to be, and one day, it will be more. But until then, they have each other.

That’s all they’ll ever really need.


End file.
